A New Found Power
by faerie-0011
Summary: A girl in Hyrule training to become a swordswoman discovers something interesting about herself. She carries the Triforce of Power with her! This story is based off of Twilight Princess.
1. That Voice In Your Head

* * *

_Author Note: Hi, there! This is pretty much my first fan-fiction, ever. So please enjoy what I can do._

_I do not own any Zelda characters or games._

* * *

**Chapter One: That Voice In Your Head.**

Zelda and Link sat in the gardens of Hyrule Castle, looking up at the sky, talking to each other. Link occasionally snuck in to spend time with Zelda, and to talk with her about things. They usually talked about the adventure Link had gone on just a few months prior.

Link sighed, and then remembered back to a wonderful and horrible memory. The memory of Ganondorf's death. Link shivered at the thought of it.

"Zelda, you do believe that Ganondorf is dead, right?"

Zelda looked over at Link like he was insane. "Of course I do. I saw you kill him right before my eyes."

Link sighed. "But what of his Triforce piece? What will happen to it?"

Zelda thought for a minute, as it was an interesting question. "I... I don't know. Maybe it will be passed on to someone else."

"Maybe so, it would make sense." Link shrugged and looked at his feet. "Hopefully to someone that will use their power responsibly and won't use it for evil, like he did."

Zelda smiled. "Maybe. We won't know until it happens" She said, and sighed. She looked at the ground and up to Link again. "What made you think of that?" She said, now curious.

Link looked at Zelda from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "I don't know." He said, and looked at the sky. "Maybe I thought of it..." He said, and looked at Zelda. "...Because it has already been passed on."

Zelda sighed to herself. She couldn't bear the thought of another Ganondorf. "Maybe so, Link. Maybe so." She said, and laid down in the grass as her eyes drifted toward the clouds in the sky.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow owwwww! Dammit!"

"Man, my hand hurts _again, _Kaya." A girl in Castle Town said to her cat. She simply put a glove over her hand, just as she did everyday.  
"Azelia, are you ready yet?" The girl's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, mom, I'm coming..." Azelia yelled back.

Azelia was a young girl, about 14. She was tall, with long brunette-red hair, which she usually tied in a braid. She wore simple clothing, despite her mother's remarks.

As of now, she was going to swordsman practice. Her dream in life was to become a master swordswoman, but of course, had always been put down because she was a girl. She was the strongest in her class, though. She could beat any of the boys, no matter what. She had even beaten her instructor in a duel, but still got put down. She one day wanted to prove herself to everyone, maybe even become a hero.

But the only thing stopping her lately was a burning pain in her right hand. She wasn't sure what it was, but triangle pieces we're on her hand like birthmarks, but one of them glowed, and pain shot through her arm. It hurt like hell, as she would say to her mom, who don't believe her at all.  
Azelia ran downstairs quickly, as she was late enough already. Her mom scoffed at her attire, but ran out the door too quick for her to say anything.

Azelia and her mom never really got along. Her mom married a wealthy and greedy man named Jovani, and her love of wealth grew. She became rich, but snooty. She looked down on the peasants in town, including her own daughter, who she claimed 'is just like the people of poverty, quiet and shaggy.'

Azelia ran past all of the people on the South Road, toward the Central Plaza, where the class was held. She ran into the hall next to a small café, and sat down as the instructor started to speak.  
"As you all know," He said in a deep voice, "You all need to show up tomorrow with real swords." She said, and held up his own sword. "You've all graduated from these little training sticks." He said, as he held up a small sword made of wood. "I've ordered swords from one of the best in Hyrule, a man named Rusl." He said, and walked over to a map of Hyrule. "He lives here, in Ordon Village. And one of you is going to go pick them up." He said, and looked around, and quickly pointed to Azelia.

"You will. Pick them up tomorrow or I'll dismiss you from my class."  
Azelia may have been the girl, but everyone knew she would take on the large and dangerous tasks no one else would of. She didn't mind, though. She loved it. But one thing concerned her, and that was the distance between Ordon and Castle Town.

"Sir, if I don't mind asking, how am I supposed to get to Ordon? It'll take all day by foot."  
"Stupid girl! Just take a horse!"

Azelia sighed. She was not at all good at riding horses. She shrugged, as she would have to, or else she would get kicked out of the class. She wasn't too happy about it either.

'_Speak up! Say you don't want to, girl!'_

Azelia looked around the room, as she heard someone talking to her. She looked at everyone, but no one seemed to be talking to her.

"Azelia, did you hear what I said?!" Her instructor yelled at her.

'_I know you hate him. Kill him now!'_

She heard again. This time, the voice was more sinister, and evil. She winced as she grabbed her hand, as it started to burn horribly.  
"_Azelia!!_" Her instructor yelled. "Are you listening?!"

"No..." She responded to the voice, not hearing anything her teacher said.  
"Excuse me?" Her instructor said, surprised at her answer.  
Azelia frowned. She stood up and made her hands into fists. "I'll go pick up the damn swords." She said, and stormed out of the class into the plaza. She sat down at one of the tables at the café, and held her head with her hands.

'_Idiot girl, why didn't you just listen!?'_

The voice yelled at her. He hand burned horribly, now. She could hear the voice more clearly now. She could tell it was a male voice. It was sinister and evil, almost like knives being thrown into your ears as he spoke.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She whispered to herself.

'_Because you have something I want. That mark on your hand belongs to me, Azelia.' _

He replied. Azelia shook her head. "I don't care..." She said, and walked off.

_'Give it up! You aren't ready to handle the power!'_

Azelia didn't respond this time. She ignored the pain shooting through her arm as she walked home. She bypassed her mother as she yelled at her who knows what reason, and slammed her bedroom door. She sat on her bed and looked at her ceiling.

'_Give it up, Azelia. You can't handle it.'_ The voice spoke to her.

Azelia sighed. "Who are you?

'_I am Ganondorf, and I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine.'_

* * *

_A minor cliffhanger for you. I'm starting to get used to writing, now. So, see you in the next chapter, I guess. _


	2. Heading Off to Ordon

* * *

_Hello! I got so many good reviews about the first chapter that I decided to do the second. Enjoy it! I promise more things will be explained._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters or games._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heading Off To Ordon**

Azelia looked up as if someone was talking to her from across the table. "Ganondorf? You mean from all of those legends?" She said, as she looked around at people around her. Some people seemed to look at her strange that she was talking to herself.

'_Yes, like the legends, where the boy in green defeats me.' _

Azelia heard as a sharp stabbing pain shot through her arm.

'_He has killed me for the last time! And you will help me find him.'_

Azelia shook her head and got out of her seat. "Now why would I do something stupid like that? In the legends, you always lose. Why would I take the chance?" She replied as she walked to the horse breeder to pick up a horse to ride to Ordon.

'_Because, girl, he will betray and kill you as he did me.'_

Azelia scoffed at the remark. "I won't use my given power for evil because I'll just lose, remember?"  
Just as she said this, a burning pain was felt on her arm, and this time it didn't go away.

'_Fool!'_ The voice yelled_. 'As long as you have that Triforce piece, I control you, and you WILL do as I say!'_

Azelia winced. She wasn't sure how, but she looked ahead and didn't respond. Of course she wasn't going to try to kill the hero in green, she had no reason to. She also had no reason to try to rule Hyrule, just like the legend.

'_Girl, you better listen to me as I command you!'_ The voice yelled in her ear. She felt as if a dark, sinister power was standing next to her, speaking to her.

"I'm not listening to you. Not now, not ever. You can just leave me alone" She said, and continued walking, until she felt a cold, evil pressure on her chest as she was pushed over. Her chest now hurt as her entire arm did. She felt as someone had pushed her over, but it hurt ten times more.

_'Now will you listen?'_ Ganondorf said._'I am still with you. I'm standing next to you and I'm looking at you from above; I watch you like a hawk. I know what hand you write with and every bad habit you perform. I know the name of every last cat in your house hold and how much you loathe your own mother. You can't run from me, and even if you do escape, I know your every move.'_

"No!!" She yelled. People looked at her as she ran past everyone, past the fountain in the main square, and toward the North Road, the way to Hyrule Castle. She wasn't looking where she was going, so she couldn't tell someone was walking towards her.

"Hey! Watch ou-" Someone called out, until Azelia ran into them. She looked up and saw a boy, dressed in simple peasant garb with a small sword and shield on his back. He had short blonde hair, just as a regular peasant would.  
But Azelia recognized him differently.

"You... You're the boy dressed in green..." She whispered to herself, as she stared at him.

Link looked at Azelia curiously. _Boy dressed in green? Where else would have she seen me in my hero tunic...?_ Link thought.

'_Thank you, Azelia, you finally helped me find him' _Ganondorf said maniacally, and laughed a sinister, wicked laugh, that rang in her ears like bells from Hell.

"N-No!" She yelled at no one in particular as she ran away from Link.

Link stood up and watched her run away. "What a weird girl." He said, and brushed himself off. He looked up at the road leading to the Central Plaza as he watched the girl run away like crazy.

Azelia continued to run. She knew she couldn't escape something that knew her every footstep, but she could still try. She ran into the quiet West Street, and ran into a back alley. There was tall grass there, so no one would see her crouched over, crying. From having the stupid pain her arm, from running from the Hero dressed in green, and most of all, from hearing a stupid voice in her head she wasn't even positive existed at all.

'_Crying will get you no where.'_ She heard as a stabbing pain ran through her arm, but she simply ignored it. She was just so confused by everything, but she stood up and wiped away a tear from her cheek. She remembered she was supposed to go see the horse breeder down near the South Road. She walked slowly, no longer feeling any pain in her arm, no longer hearing Ganondorf's voice. She walked passed the busy people, going along with their day, so confused about everything. She had always heard the story of the Triforce pieces as a child, but she never thought they we're real.

She was confused, as she always learned a sinister and evil beast always stole this piece, but she didn't consider herself evil or sinister, just a girl wanting to become a swordswoman.

And she was definitely confused as to why the Goddesses chose her.

"Hey! Can I help you, Azelia?" Marla, the horse breeder yelled to her.

Marla had always been a long time friend of Azelia. She kinda looked like Azelia, except her hair wasn't always in a braid, and she was older then her. She was the one who tried to teach Azelia how to ride a horse, but failed miserably.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Marla." She said and walked up to the counter. "I need a horse to get me to Ordon and to carry about 18 swords or so."

"I got just the horse!" She said, and went into the stable for a minute. She came back out with a white and brown polka dotted horse that was quite big. "This guy is Sugarcane, and he's trained to carry large loads for long distances." She said, and gave the reins to Azelia. "Just pet his muzzle to let him get used to you."

Azelia smiled as she pet the horse softly, but the horse backed away. Azelia noticed her hand was glowing again as it started to hurt. She just sighed and used her other hand to pet him.

"Aw, I think this fella likes you!" Marla said and placed her ands on the table to look at Azelia closer. "But he pays a pretty hefty price..."

_'Just jump on and steal him!'_

Azelia shook her head and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out 100 rupees to pay for the horse, and walked toward the field with him.

"Hey, does your mother know your leaving?" Marla yelled.

Azelia looked back at her with a frown as her large bangs got in the way of her angered eyes. "I don't care, and neither does she." She said, and continued walking.

"Hey, have him back by tomorrow!" Marla yelled.

"I'll try." Azelia yelled.

She passed the large doors blocking Castle Town to the draw bridge. She walked to the middle of the platform and looked up at the creature. She wasn't very skillful when it came to riding horses, so she put her foot in the foothold and tried lifting herself up, but as strong as she was, she still fell to the ground.

'_Have you no experiences with horses? Stupid girl..._' Ganondorf mocked her.

"Shut up..." She spoke as she stood up. She tried again, and pulled herself up with all of her strength to sit on the saddle. She positioned herself and looked around the horse. She tried to remember the basics, like where to kick the horse's side to make him go. She tried to remember what side of the rains to pull when she wanted to go left or right, and what to do to stop.

Then, she felt the cold, evil energy again, but this time behind her, as she felt something kick the horse very hard. The horse whinnied as it started to sprint toward the south field. All Azelia could do was look ahead and try to remember how to stop a horse, especially if it was going too fast to think. Her long bangs whipped against her face and her braid flew in the wind, which kept her from seeing what was ahead of her. She pulled on the reins toward her, as she guessed it was the only way to stop it. The horse stopped as fast as it could as it stood on its hind legs. Unfortunately, Azelia forgot to keep her grip and fell off.

'_Haha! You can't ride a horse to save your life!'_

"Shut up! You're the stupid one who kicked him!"

"Hey!" A Goron yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "Sister! You need help?" He said, confused as to she was talking to.

Azelia looked toward the Goron and shook her head. "No thank you, Mr. Goron..." Azelia yelled back. She lifted herself onto her horse again. She slowly kicked the horses back legs as it started to gallop. She smiled as she headed toward the field, she looked around. She had hardly been outside of Castle Town, and the only time she was, she had vacationed at Lake Hylia.

She continued to ride, as she looked down at a patch of flowers. She looked at some of them curiously, as a select few we're black and blue. She shook her head as she looked in front of her, and realized that most of the leaves on the tree we're black and blue as well. It has a dark glow coming off of them as well. As odd as she thought this was, she almost lost track of time. She looked toward the sky to realize that the sun was setting.  
"My, Sugarcane, Ordon is far, now isn't it?" She said, as she stopped under a tree and hopped off of the horse. She sat down under it and looked up. She saw that dark leaves we're in this tree, also. She sighed as she started to drift off into sleep, when she heard someone walking near her.

She opened her eyes slightly to see a... Well, it wasn't a person. It was a short, skinny creature with long wavy hair. He was obviously male, too. He had light blue markings on his hands and feet, and dark blue markings on his torso. The rest of his body was black, except his face, which was a pale white.

She stood up, unable to say anything. She wasn't sure what to say to this odd person, except that he looked like the leaves and flowers.

The creature gawked as he saw her. He simply stood in front of her and stared.

"Um..." She said, at a loss for words. ".. Hello...?" She said, walking up to the person. The person just smiled and laughed. His voice sounded disoriented and odd. "It's you! I've found you at last!" He cried out in joy.  
Azelia was confused by him. "W-Who or what are you, and what are you talking about?"  
"Pardon me, Miss Azelia." He said, and bowed. "I am Katta, a Twili. My queen has sent me to find you, and your Triforce piece."

* * *

_Wow, that was long. I'll leave you with another small cliffhanger. Review if you like. Until next time! _


End file.
